Agent New Jersey
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Jersey is a very odd Freelancer and tends to surprise everyone who meets her. Wanna know more? Read on *rated T for, again, I don't really know. It's a habit I guess*


**Here's another one of my stories from my brainstorm yesterday and is a part of my original story for my OC Jersey, but is a bit different than the others, so don't really take most of it to heart for Author's Addition aside from her personality. Enjoy.**

* * *

New Jersey leaned up against the wall and watched in silence as Carolina and South sparred in the training room, neither of the female Freelancers making a sound, aside from the light grunts when there was contact from fast flying fist or a firm kick into the gut or back. Jersey was the newest Freelancer on board and hadn't talked much since she had arrived, but than again no one had tried to make contact with the newest member of Alpha team.

Jersey's armor was a dark silver, the sort of silver that when you saw it made you think of some sort of top secret building that was steady and strong, and always ready to lash out when it had to. Her armor also had red as a secondary color, though some of the red was obviously marks from blood, whether the blood was that of her own or taken from her enemies no one was quite sure, but it did make you uneasy when you stood by her.

Jersey had dark hair with three white streaks, one going down the back of her head, the second one went down her right side, and there was one that went down the middle of her head, bent to the right, and finally came down to her bangs before ending in an almost sprawled-out fashion. Her green eyes seemed to glow from behind her untrimmed bangs and if you looked close enough you could tell that the right eye was just the slightest bit brighter than it's left counterpart.

Normally at this time Jersey would either be walking down the halls aimlessly, drinking coffee, hanging out with Wyoming (whom she seemed to favor everyone else), or helping 479er out in the hanger. Though she seemed to prefer doing that last two on that list. Out of everyone she hung out with Wyoming the most, helped out 479er the most, respected Carolina the most by far, and avoided Tex as often as she could.

It was funny to think about it, because Jersey didn't seem to have any fear of Maine. In fact, she tended to mess around with and tease him the most. But whenever Tex entered the room she would become silent, avoid eye contact in any shape or form, and her replies to anything and everything were short, blunt, and usually mumbled under her breath. And all the while Tex would be staring at Jersey, as if giving her a pointed look.

Yes, it was a fact that Jersey was a very strange person indeed. No matter how much you thought you knew about her, or how nailed you thought you had her personality; she would always find a way to surprise and amaze you. Carolina always liked Jersey as a sparring mate, because Jersey a very good fighter, and just when she thought she had her fighting style down, bam! it would change in an instant. Same with Wyoming, who always thought he knew who she was and how she would react, but she always tended to make him gape in surprise at her.

Carolina pinned South down to the ground with her left foot and raised her fists just in case, but as South put both hands by her head, palm up, Carolina relaxed and stepped off her fellow Freelancer before reaching out a hand and helping her up. The two both looked over as Jersey clapped approvingly, keeping her helmet steady between her left elbow and her ribcage. Carolina and South looked at each other, as if asking why she was here.

"That was wonderful!" came Jersey's sing-song voice. She didn't have this version of tone with her soft, but very loud and strong, voice unless she was very pleased or if her day so far had been enjoyable. So, this meant Jersey was in a good mood. And if Jersey was in a good mood, you were in a good mood too, because Jersey being in a good mood usually meant clear skies and a very happy, very nice day on the ship. "Loved that last move Carolina, you preformed it flawlessly. And you too South, that was a record set for surviving a sparring match with Carolina." South and Carolina nodded at each other and smiled back at Jersey.

"Thanks NJ," Carolina said taking her helmet off as she walked over with South right behind as the purple and green armored Freelancer removed her own helmet, letting her blond, almost white, hair fall across her shoulders. Jersey gave a firm nod.

"Of course! 'Give praise were it is appropriate' I always say," Jersey said smiling. Carolina raised an eyebrow, Jersey wouldn't be here without a good reason. Seeing as Jersey seemed to dislike the training rooms the most out of everywhere else on the ship. Jersey gave a nod in response to the gesture. "I was just wondering if you two would like some coffee. Wyoming, Maine and I are going to play nice game of Clue, you two an join if you'd like." Carolina and South both smiled before turning to her and giving a firm nod. Jersey nodded back and the trio walked out.

"Jersey!" a voice hollered. Jersey stopped in her tracks and gulped nervously as Tex stood a few feet in front of her. Tex strode towards her and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away. "Training room, now." Carolina grabbed Jersey by the other arm, getting Tex to stop an turn to look at Carolina, who (oddly enough) looked extremely calm and serious as she looked at Tex.

"I don't know what it is you two do in there day after day," Carolina remarked. "But can't it wait for a little while? We're all about to have coffee and play a board game. We'll send her down as soon as we're done, but please, just let her come." Tex considered this a moment, staring at Carolina a long moment before looking back at Jersey. Without a word she let go of Jersey's arm and turned around, walking away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"You had better send her," she snapped before going out of sight. Jersey let out the breath she had apparently been holding and turned to Carolina with a thankful nod, and got one in return. Carolina smiled kindly and the three continued down the hall towards the lounge, where they would all have coffee and play a nice game of Clue.

* * *

**That's three down and one to go. Hope you liked it!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time  
**


End file.
